High efficiency (HE) wireless network devices compliant with one or more 802.11 specifications of Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) communicate in frequency bands between 1 Gigahertz (GHz) and 6 GHz. Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access (OFDMA) is a multi-user variant of a Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM) scheme, where multiple-access is achieved by assigning subsets of subcarriers to different users, allowing simultaneous data transmission by several users. In OFDMA, resources are allocated in two dimensional regions over time and frequency. A time region covers an entire data portion of an HE Physical Layer Convergence Protocol (PLCP) Protocol Data Unit (PPDU), and a frequency region includes a number of contiguous subcarriers. Similar to OFDM, OFDMA employs multiple subcarriers, but the subcarriers are divided into several groups of subcarriers where each group is denoted as a resource unit (RU). The grouping of subcarriers into groups of resource units is called sub-channelization. Sub-channelization defines sub-channels that can be allocated to stations depending on their channel conditions and service requirements. Using sub-channelization, an OFDMA system can potentially allocate different transmit powers to different allocations. In OFDMA, an OFDM symbol is constructed of subcarriers, the number of which is a function of a size of Fast Fourier Transform (FFT) used in the transmission of OFDM symbols.